ANEMONE
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Dari kecil hingga kita tumbuh dewasa, selalu dihiasi bunga yang menggambarkan kehidupan kita. /Akashi Seijuurou x Fem! Furihata Kouki


**ANEMONE**

 **Author : Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

 **Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x Fem! Furihata Kouki**

 **Genre : General, romance  
**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Selalu dengan bunga, aku mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa kukatakan.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"HUEEEE!"

Suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil bersurai senada dengan tanah di bumi pecah, di bawah pohon sebuah taman bermain untuk kanak-kanak. Kedua tangannya dikepal, menutupi kedua matanya yang dibanjiri kristal bening. Tepat, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat gadis kecil tersebut menangis, bocah kecil berambur magenta lari terpogoh-pogoh mendekati gadis kecil itu.

"Kouki kenapa menangis?" tanya bocak magenta itu, kepada gadis yang bernama Kouki. Tubuh Kouki gemetaran, perlahan dia memberanikan diri melepas kedua tangannya dari matanya, lalu menatap bocah tersebut dengan mata yang masih penuh bulir.

"K-Kouki gak apa-apa kok, Cei-chan." Ucap gadis kecil itu, dengan suara parau dan tubuh yang gemetaran, mencoba untuk tegar.

"Kalau Kouki gak kenapa-napa telus untuk apa Kouki menangis?" Bocah magenta itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis kecil tersebut.

"U-Uuh..." gadis kecil itu sudah terpojok dengan pertanyaan dari sobat kecil magentanya. Tubuhnya malah semakin gemetar, air mata juga kembali tumpah. Kouki menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, membuat bibir itu semakin berwarna merah merekah, "T-Tadi Aomine menjahiliku, Cei-chan." Akhirnya Kouki mau menjawab dengan jujur.

Bocah laki-laki berambut magenta itu tidak sengaja melihat setangkai bunga tumbuh di sebelah tempatnya duduk, bunga tulip oranye. Dipetiknya bunga itu dengan sangat hati-hati sekali, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Kouki yang masih terisak.

"Kouki jangan nangis lagi, ya. Nanti Cei-chan bakal malahin Daiki. Jadi Kouki gak cedih lagi. Ini Cei-chan kacih bunga buat Kouki."

Bocah magenta itu tersenyum sambil memberikan bunga tulip oranye itu kepada Kouki. Kouki pun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk berhenti terisak-isak. Dan perlahan, secercah senyum terukir di bibirnya tatkala menerima bunga pemberian Sei-chan, sobatnya.

"Telima kacih, Cei-chan."

* * *

Tulip Oranye: Semangat

* * *

Di gundukan box pasir itu, dua orang sahabat bermain dengan riang gembira. Satu di antara mereka adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat yang diikat twintail, yang satunya lagi adalah bocah berambut magenta dengan warna kristal mata yang merah menyala.

"Tou-chan pelgi kelja dulu, ya, Kaa-chan."

"Hati-hati, Cei-chan."

Oh, ternyata mereka sedang bermain rumah-rumahan. Dan box pasir itu mereka anggap sebagai rumah tempat tinggal mereka. Kouki, yang berperan sebagai Ibu rumah tangga, mulai mempersiapkan makan malam, tentu saja bukan makan malam sungguhan. Gadis kecil bersurai coklat itu tersenyum senang sambil memasukkan pasir pada mainan masak-masakan dari plastik. Banyak makanan yang dibentuknya dari pasir itu, ada onigiri, sushi, bahkan kue mochi meskipun makanan tersebut tidak mirip dengan yang asli.

"Kouki, Tou-chan pulang."

"Okaeri, Cei-chan."

Layaknya pasangan suami-istri betul-betul, Kouki melayani suami ecek-ecekannya selepas pulang kerja.

"Kouki, tau gak Cei-chan nemu apa?" bocah laki-laki magenta itu nyengir lebar dan bertanya kepada Kouki.

"E-Emh..." Kouki yang memang pada dasarnya bersifat kikuk mencoba untuk menebak, "K-Kouki gak tahu. Apa itu Cei-chan?" Kouki menyerah dengan teka-teki yang diberikan bocah magenta.

"Nih," dari balik punggung bocah laki-laki itu, disodorkannya beberapa tangkai bunga putih yang kita semua tahu bahwa bunga itu adalah Baby's Breath, "Itu bunga yang celing dipakai buat pelnikahan. Cei-chan mau, kalau cudah becal Kouki menikah dengan Cei-chan."

* * *

Baby's Breath: hati yang suci, cinta tiada akhir, kebahagiaan.

* * *

"C-Cei-chan mau pelgi?"

Gadis kecil bersurai coklat tanah itu menggengggam ujung dress putih polosnya. Matanya berair, pertanda akan tumpah bulir bening yang disebut air mata. Bibirnya digigit, kebiasaan dirinya di saat dalam kondisi sedih.

"Tou-chan mau pindah, Kouki." Bocah magenta di hadapannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Kouki.

"P-Pindah?"

Si Magenta mengangguk.

"Pindah kemana?"

"Kata Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan ke Kyoto." Bocah magenta itupun terlihat ingin menangis juga, "Cei-chan gak tahu itu di mana, tapi cepeltinya jauh dali Tokyo."

"K-Kalau jauh dali Tokyo..." Kouki menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Meskipun badan gemetarnya dan suara paraunya membuktikan bahwa tidak lama lagi air matanya akan tumpah, "B-Belalti Kouki gak bica ketemu cama Cei-chan lagi?"

"Bica, Kouki." Yang bernama Sei-chan menenangkan teman sepermainannya, "Nanti kalau Cei-chan udah becal, Cei-chan bakal balik lagi ke cini buat ketemu cama Kouki. Nanti Cei-chan bakal ngajak Kouki nikah."

"U-Uhh..hiks..." benar saja, sehabis Si Magenta mengatakan itu, Kouki si gadis kecil menangis dengan badannya yang gemetaran, "T-Tapi kalau...hiks... nunggu becal itu kan lama, Cei-chan." Tangan Kouki mulai mengusap-usap matanya agar air matanya tidak tumpah menetes ke tanah begitu saja.

"Kouki jangan nangis." Sei-chan mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga sweet pea dari saku celananya, "Ini buat Kouki."

"B-Bunga?" tangisan Kouki sudah mulai mereda, "B-Bunga buat apa?"

"Itu hadiah pelpicahan Cei-chan buat Kouki. Kalau Kouki lindu Cei-chan, Cei-chan liat aja bunga ini cupaya gak cedih. Cei-chan janji bakal beltemu Kouki lagi kalau cudah becal."

Kouki mengusap air matanya, "Cei-chan janji?"

"Janji."

* * *

Sweet Pea: Selamat tinggal, terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Waktupun berlalu, setahun, dua tahun. Hingga Kouki melewati masa SD menuju ke SMP, bahkan Kouki sekarang sudah tamat dari bangku SMP. Saat ini, Kouki sudah menjadi remaja yang duduk di bangku kelas satu SMA. Dia juga menjadi manajer dari Klub Basket khusus anak cowok di sekolahnya, SMA Seirin. Banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Yah, sebenarnya yang berubah hanya fisiknya saja, sifatnya tidak banyak berubah. Furihata Kouki tetap menjadi Kouki yang canggung, gugup, kikuk, ceroboh seberti Kouki yang dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouki memandang awetan bunga sweet pea di dalam sebuah toples kaca yang tergeletak di meja belajar kamarnya. Bunga itu pemberian sahabat masa kecilnya yang juga bertetanggaan dengan rumahnya, Akashi Seijuurou, Sei-chan.

"Sei-chan." Curhatnya pada bunga tersebut, "Hari ini aku bertemu seorang senpai, dan dia menurutku cakep sekali. Kira-kira apa dia menyukaiku juga?"

Hening, jelas bunga tak menjawab.

"Sudah berapa lama ya, Sei-chan?" tapi Kouki terus saja bermonolog sendiri dengan bunga itu, "Aku penasaran Sei-chan sekarang sudah seperti apa. Emh... Kira-kira Sei-chan marah gak kalau aku naksir kakak kelas? J-Jangan marah ya, Sei-chan, aku tetap ingat janji kita, kok. Aku masih ingin ketemu Sei-chan lalu bermain bersama lagi, seperti dulu."

Kouki mengelus toples kaca berisikan bunga itu, "T-Tolong doakan aku agar aku beruntung dan diterima sama senpai-ku ya, Sei."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Digoda-goda oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri, akhirnya Furihata Kouki memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan yang telah lama dipendamnya kepada sang kakak kelas. Siang itu, di belakang sekolah, Kouki menemui kakak kelas tercintanya.

"A-Ano... Senpai." Tubuhnya gemetaran dengan jantung yang berpacu terasa cepat sekali, "A-Aku... Aku suka senpai."

Hening sebentar, mungkin kakak kelasnya butuh waktu untuk menimbang-nimbang pernyataannya.

"Maaf." Akhirnya kakak kelasnya angkat bicara.

Badan Furihata Kouki berhenti gemetar. Perkataan senpainya itu, pertanda sebuah penolakan .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di rerumputan taman bermain anak-anak, tempat di mana dia dulu sering bermain bersama sahabat masa kecilnya. Di bawah pohon yang sudah mulai lapuk, Kouki menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya, menangis.

"A-Aku ditolak hiks..." tangisnya sembari sesenggukan, "S-Sei-chan...hiks... aku... ditolak..." ucapnya pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali di sekitarnya.

Dia mengharapkan sahabat masa kecilnya datang menenangkan tangisannya. Dia berharap bahwa Sei-channya datang dan memberikannya setangkai bunga, seperti dulu kala. Tapi Sei-chan tidak ada. Sei-channya tidak datang seperti dulu. Semakin bertambahlah kepedihan di hati Kouki. Di saat dia sedang bersedih dan membutuhkan sesosok sahabat untuk menenangkannya, sahabatnya sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya seperti sedia kala.

" _Kalau Kouki lindu Cei-chan, Cei-chan liat aja bunga ini cupaya gak cedih."_

Bunga, iya. Dari dulu, bunga selalu menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sei-channya. Dia mulai kembali mengingat-ingat, bunga apa yang dahulu pernah diberikan Sei-chan di tempat ini. Maka sekelebat memori terputar di otaknya. Sei-chan pernah memetik setangkai tulip oranye dari tempat ini dan memberikannya kepada Kouki. Kouki langsung menoleh ke sana kemari, mencari tangkai-tangkai bunga tulip lainnya yang tumbuh di sekitar pohon itu. Tapi tidak ditemukan tangkai tulip oranye, melainkan enam tangkai bunga mawar yang tumbuh di bawah kaki pohon itu.

Tak mengapa, asal itu masih bunga. Kouki memetik keenam-enamnya dan mendekap bunga mawar itu di dadanya.

Merasakan aroma mawar yang menyerbak, dia berkata lirih mengucap satu nama, "Sei-chan..."

* * *

Enam tangkai bunga mawar: Aku merindukanmu.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Furi!"

Seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin meneriakkan kata itu berjamaah. Meski mereka tidak memberikan kado apapun untuk Kouki, hanya kue dan juga _cracker_ yang dibunyikan berbarengan, tapi Kouki sudah cukup senang karena ada yang mengingat ulang tahunnya. Manajer basket Seirin itu berseri-seri wajahnya.

"Furi, ayo sini!" seorang gadis lagi yang ada di lapangan basket untuk klub basket cowok, yang warna rambutnya sama dengan Kouki meski milik gadis itu lebih pendek, yang mengalungkan peluit di lehernya, mengajak Kouki untuk menghampiri dirinya.

"H-Hai, Kantoku. Ada apa?" Kouki menjawab sambil melangkah gugup, kalau-kalau hasil kerjanya tidak bagus dan membuat Kantokunya itu marah.

"Ini, untukmu." Kantokunya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado bergambar beruang kepada Kouki, "Bukalah. Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku."

Kouki semakin senang sekali. Meski hanya seorang saja yang memberikan kado untuknya, tapi Kouki tetap menerima kado itu dengan suka cita. Dibukanya kotak itu perlahan, di dalamnya, rupanya ada sebuah jepit rambut bunga apel yang manis sekali.

"Bagus tidak? Bagus tidak?" tanya Kantoku basket itu.

"I-Ini bagus sekali, Kantoku. A-Arigatou, ne." Kouki tersenyum lebar, girang sekali dirinya mendapati jepit rambut yang begitu _kawaii_.

"Ini jepit istimewa. Kalau kamu pakai ini, Furi. Kamu pasti jadi manis sekali!"

Dan kedua gadis yang ada di Klub Basket untuk murid cowok Seirin itu tertawa bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya Kouki, di pagi yang cerah sebelum dimulainya Winter Cup, Kouki berkaca melihat penampilannya sendiri apakah sudah rapi atau belum. Rambut coklat tanah sebahu miliknya digerai begitu saja. Kouki menyematkan jepit rambut bunga apel kado dari Kantoku Tim Basket SMA Serin, di sisi kanan rambutnya. Meski hanya jepit rambut biasa, tapi Kouki benar-benar merasa bahwa jepit itu istimewa seperti yang dikatakan Kantokunya.

Aida Riko, nama Kantoku yang memberikan jepit rambut itu berseri-seri melihat Kouki memakai jepit rambut pemberiannya.

"Gyaaa, Furi! Kau manis sekali!" soraknya, kegirangan.

"A-Arigatou ne, Kantoku." Kouki berucap dengan nada malu-malu dan muka yang memerah.

Beberapa anak laki-laki di Klub Basket Seirin mulai menyenggol satu sama lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Kouki. Mungkin mereka juga merasa bahwa Kouki manis sekali dengan jepit itu.

Selepas bertanding, Tim Basket SMA Seirin duduk di bangku penonton berbarengan. Sisa pertandingan kala itu mereka tonton untuk mengamati kemampuan tim lawan. Meneliti apa kelebihan dan kekurangan tim-tim yang sedang bertanding.

Kouki yang sedang sibuk mencatat apa yang disuruh oleh Kantokunya, menatap pemain-pemain yang sedang bersiap untuk pertandingan berikutnya, pertandingan antara SMA Shuutoku melawan SMA Rakuzan. Tak sengaja, matanya melirik ke arah pemain dari SMA Rakuzan. Dan pupil matanya melebar tatkala menemukan seorang pemuda dengan rambut magenta dan mata merah yang sama. Seorang pemuda yang Kouki yakin sekali bahwa itu adalah sahabatnya ketika kecil.

Ketika peluit pertandingan berbunyi, mata Kouki tidak henti-hentinya menatap pemuda magenta yang bergerak luwes dengan bola basket di tangannya. Kouki tersenyum penuh haru, Ia menyentuh jepit rambut bunga apel yang tersematkan di rambutnya sendiri. Jepit rambut istimewa, benar-benar membawa kejadian istimewa di hari ini.

* * *

Bunga Apel: Keberuntungan

* * *

Kouki berlari tergesa-gesa. Ia sempat izin dengan Kantokunya untuk tidak pulang bersama karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakannya. Maka diapun terus berlari untuk keluar dari gimnasium tempat di mana mereka bertanding. Kouki berusaha mengejar sekelompok pemain SMA Rakuzan yang sudah berjalan keluar dari gimnasium, berjarak beberapa sentimeter di depan Kouki.

"T-Tunggu! Akashi Seijuurou!"

Para pemain basket itupun menoleh. Tapi...

BRUUK

Kouki jatuh tersandung batu tepat dihadapan para pemain basket dari SMA Rakuzan. Haduh, memalukan sekali.

"Pfft..."

Pemain basket dari Rakuzan cekikikan melihatnya. Tapi satu yang tidak, yang berambut magenta, mengawasi gadis berambut coklat yang dengan cerobohnya terjatuh.

"Kou...ki?" tebak pemuda berambut magenta.

"Uuh..." Kouki bangkit dari jatuh, mendudukkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Namun tiba-tiba dia meringis kesakitan melihat darah banyak mengalir keluar dari lututnya. Kouki tidak bisa bangkit, kakinya terlalu perih untuk berjalan.

Tangan pemuda berambut magenta menyambutnya, "Butuh bantuan?"

Kouki menatap pemilik tangan itu dengan senang bercampur haru. Tangan Kouki menyambut uluran pertolongan pemuda itu. Dia bangkit berdiri meskipun kakinya terasa sakit sekali.

Pemuda berambut magenta itu menoleh menatap intens para pemain basket yang lainnya.

"Kalian, pulanglah duluan." Dengan satu kalimat penuh nada intimidasi, para pemain yang lain kicep tak berani protes, langsung berbalik badan pulang menuju rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuurou, si pemuda magenta tadi membopong tubuh gadis bersurai coklat. Kouki merintih tatkala luka jatuhnya justru semakin menyakitkan. Akashi mendudukkannya di bangku taman dekat gimnasium. Langsung saja setelah mereka berdua duduk, Akashi merogoh tasnya mengambil selembar sapu tangan merah dan botol air mineral.

Akashi membasahi sapu tangannya sendiri dengan air itu. Setelah sapu tangannya diperas, ditempelkannya sapu tangan itu ke lutut Kouki, untuk membersihkan darah di lukanya. Mereka berdua tidak saling bicara. Kouki hanya menatap sahabat lamanya kini. Wajah Akashi sekarang sudah berbeda, tidak ada lagi pancaran kekanak-kanakan dari wajahnya, yang ada kini raut wajah dewasa. Rahang Akashi juga sudah meninggi dan lebih tegas. Bahu yang dulu sama ukurannya ketika mereka kecil, kini sudah melebar karena pubertas. Dia sudah berubah. Dan perubahannya banyak sekali. Rasanya Kouki malu untuk memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan ' _Sei-chan_ ' kembali. Akashi sekarang lebih cakep, bahkan lebih dibandingkan kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya dulu.

Kouki langsung memerah memikirkan hal itu.

"Lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Akashi, memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya ke dalam tas.

"A-Arigatou ne, Aka—"

"Sei."

"H-Ha?"

"Kita ini teman masa kecil, Kouki. Panggil namaku, jangan margaku."

Kouki menelan ludahnya gugup, "B-Baiklah, Sei."

Akashi tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, menatapi bunga krisan yang tumbuh di sebelah bangku tempat mereka duduk. Akashi menjangkau bunga itu, mencoba untuk memetiknya.

"J-Jangan!" cegah Kouki tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?"

"I-Itukan bunga taman ini. Jangan dicabut, nanti kita merusak taman ini."

"Biarkan saja." Akashi cuek dan langsung memetik bunga aster itu. Setelah terpetik, Akashi menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Kouki, "Ini untukmu."

"A-Arigatou, Sei." Jawab Kouki gugup.

"Kau sudah besar ya, Kouki."

"S-Sei juga."

Dua sejoli itu, saling benostalgia akan masa kecil mereka dahulu.

* * *

Bunga Krisan: Persahabatan.

* * *

Ibu Kouki melogo ketika ada seorang pemuda cakep berambut magenta, dengan memakai kaos abu-abu dan kemeja merah yang tak dikancing, datang ke rumahnya di hari minggu pagi dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou teman sepermainan putrinya ketika kecil. Karena tidak ada rencana sebelumnya, akhirnya Kouki terburu-buru mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan sebuah dress lucu berwarna putih. Karena kasihan jikalau Akashi menunggunya lama, akhirnya Kouki hanya memebiarkan rambut coklat sebahunya tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun.

Setelah menjemput sahabat masa kecilnya dari rumahnya, Akashi mengajak Kouki untuk bermain-main di taman hiburan. Sudah lama kedua sejoli sahabat masa kecil itu tidak bermain bersama-sama.

"Bando untuk pacarnya, Tuan. Bandonya lucu, lho!" tiba-tiba seorang penjual di sebuah _stand_ , menawarkan sebuah bando bermotifkan bunga daisy merah.

"A-Ano... Kami ini bukan paca—"

"Berapa harganya?"

"S-Sei, kau mau apa?"

"Enam ratus yen untuk menembakkan tiga gunting ke zombi itu, lalu Tuan akan mendapatkan bando yang lucu ini."

"Menembakkan gunting? Itu bukan masalah."

"S-Sei!" Kouki mau protes, tapi tidak bisa karena Akashi keburu membayar enam ratus yen kepada penjual itu.

Langsung saja penjual itu menyerahkan tiga gunting merah kepada pemuda magenta itu. Akashi langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan sasaran zombi yang bergerak-gerak, sengaja dibuat bergerak otomatis untuk menyulitkan dirinya. Tapi toh, itu bukan halangan bagi Akashi. Dia bahkan sukses mendaratkan tiga guntingnya ke zombie itu, seakan dia sudah mahir sekali melempar gunting.

"Ini Tuan, bando lucunya. Wah, pacar anda pasti beruntung sekali, ya." Penjual itu terkekeh geli sembari melirik ke arah Akashi dan Kouki.

"S-Sei, kenapa kau malah membeli bandonya? Kita kan bukan paca—"

"Pacar atau bukan, aku tak peduli." Potong Akashi, memakaikan bando itu pada rambut Kouki, "Nah, kau cocok memakainya, Kouki."

* * *

Daisy merah: Kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya.

* * *

"Jawab dalam tiga kata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" teriak kapten Tim Basket Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei, tatkala melihat sosok Akashi Seijuurou kapten Tim Basket Rakuzan berdiri menunggu di depan pintu lapangan _indoor_ tempat mereka latihan.

"Mau menjemput Kouki."

"HEEE?" Seluruh anggota Tim Basket Seirin melongo mendengarnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada manajer kami?!"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh manajer kami!"

"Furi-chan itu satu-satunya cewek di klub ini!" oke, perkataan yang ini sukses mendapat gamparan kipas dari Aida Riko.

"A-Ano... Minna-san..." Kouki menelan ludahnya gugup, berusaha menginterupsi keributan yang terjadi.

"Kenapa, Furi?"

"I-Itu, S-Sei gak bakalan menyakitiku. S-Soalnya aku dan Sei sahabat ketika kecil."

Hening...

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"APAAA?!"

Hampir seluruh anggota Tim Basket Seirin berteriak histeris. Ada pula beberapa anggota Tim Basket Seirin yang naksir Kouki, langsung galau saat mengetahui Akashi dan Kouki sahabat ketika kecil. Ketika itu juga, mereka bertekad buat move on, sahabat Kouki aja udah selevel dengan Akashi, kalau mau jadi pacarnya harus level berapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas kericuhan itu, Akashi dan Kouki berjalan bersama-sama di pinggiran trotoar. Hari sudah begitu sore, tampak matahari sudah mau pulang ke rumahnya, menyisakan warna oranye menghiasi langit.

"S-Sei, kenapa menjemputku?" Kouki membuka pembicaraan dengan gugup.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"B-Bukan begitu." Kouki menundukkan wajahnya, canggung, "R-Rumahmu kan di Kyoto, kenapa harus repot-repot menjemputku?"

"Itu... ada alasannya." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Kalau melihatnya dari dekat, mungkin akan terlihat semburat merah tipis dari pemuda magenta itu. Akashi merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan setangkai bunga tulip merah tiruan, terbungkus plastik bening dan pita manis, "Ini..."

Akashi menyodorkan bunga tulip merah tiruan itu kepada Kouki. Mata Kouki membulat menatap bunga tulip yang diberikan Akashi. Senyum kemudian mengembang di wajahnya, tangannya tergerak menerima bunga itu.

"Aku juga, Sei." Ucap Kouki, bahagia.

* * *

Tulip merah: Pernyataan cinta.

* * *

Terkadang, orang tua itu sedikit egois. Mengorbankan kebahagiaan anaknya demi tujuan yang diimpikan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini juga, Kouki melihat seorang pemuda berambut magenta berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun ke atas, diapit lengannya oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut biru langit dengan gaun pernikahan suci. Mereka berjalan bersama di sebuah altar, berkarpetkan merah. Kouki memandang mereka dari jauh sambil tersenyum lembut.

Selesai mereka berdua, pasangan yang saling bergandengan itu, mengucap janji dan sumpah untuk terikat bersama, para tamu undangan mendekati mereka dan mengucapkan selamat berbahagia atas momen yang menggembirakan ini.

Begitu pula Kouki, kakinya melangkah mendekati pasangan pengantin baru itu, senyum terus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Kouki." Ucap pemuda magenta itu, sahabat kecil Kouki.

"Selamat ya, Sei." Kouki tersenyum lebar, "Ini untukmu." Kemudian menyodorkan setangkai bunga anemone dan lily putih, terbungkus cantik dengan bungkus plastik bening dan pita berwarna putih juga.

Akashi agak lama terdiam, menatap bunga pemberian Kouki. Sampai akhirnya dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Kouki."

Melangkah keluar dari gedung tempat peresmian ikatan itu, Kouki tersenyum lembut sambil melihat langit biru dan cahaya mentari carah menyinari dirinya. Semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut coklatnya.

Kouki tidak marah, tidak pula benci pada takdir yang mempermainkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak cemburu dengan mempelai perempuan sobat kecilnya. Meski tak bisa memiliki Akashi Seijuurou, Kouki sudah bahagia. Karena cintanya sudah terwujudkan dalam indahnya bunga yang ada di dunia ini.

* * *

Anemone: Cinta yang tidak akan pernah luntur.

Lily putih: Sangat menyenangkan bisa bersama denganmu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **Selalu dengan bunga, aku mengungkapkan apa yang tidak bisa kukatakan.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

" **SAY IT WITH FLOWERS!"**

 **Kalau membaca ini, saya sarankan sambil mendengarkan lagu _Nakahara Mai - Anemone._**

 **Oke, mengenai ungkapan di atas, apakah sudah pernah mendengarnya? Entah kenapa Zita yang kata temen gak bisa jadi feminim, ketika melihat bunga dan bahasa bunga, aura ceweknya keluar kembali -_- *avaancoba?***

 **Karena ini bulan puasa, jadi gak boleh bikin fanfic yang macem-macem, so, Zita sediain hadiah buka puasa (?) selamat menikmati hidangannya *smile* Maaf jika arti bunganya masih ada yang salah ^^  
**

 **AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG LAPER INI (?)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE ^w^ *tebar bunga bareng Kouki***


End file.
